


to portia

by Anonymous



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Completely unedited, F/F, a lot of talking about blood, genderbent brutus, honestly just let canon be ur guide on this one, vent fiiiiiic, what is this?? i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: she will always run to portia;or why brutus left antony in the forum
Relationships: Brutus/Portia
Collections: Anonymous





	to portia

There is blood on her hands. 

She grips the podium until her knuckles whiten. 

What is she saying? 

_ If there be any in this assembly, any dear friend of Caesar’s, to him I say,  _

What to follow? She has only the time between the pulse of a heart to know, and her voice sounds faster than her mind. 

_ That Brutus’ love to Caesar was no less than his.  _

They are happy about that. The mass of bodies that forms the crowd is only that, a single being with one consciousness, and it makes Brutus nauseous now, she swallows, but her voice is still speaking, from somewhere she does not know.

_ Honour for his valour; and death for his ambition. _

Death, Caesar is dead, it was what was right, her hands are tacky with his blood, she slew him, it was her knife, so many knives, why does it not feel like he is dead? 

Where is Portia? 

The hairpin that cut her thigh was still in her hand when she’d come onto the balcony last night. 

Oh, Gods, Portia, a worthy noble wife that Brutus has not and will never deserve, and she left her at home today, only under the eye of a few attendants, and she is smart and could get past them easily enough, oh Gods what has she done -

_ I have done no more to Caesar than you shall do to Brutus - _

Portia, she has to get home to Portia, keep her safe from the chaos at the Forum, hold in that chaos in her head. She has to finish her speech, her mouth is still moving but she doesn’t know what she’s saying, how to end, Antony is here with the body, 

_ With this I depart – that, as I slew my best lover for the good of Rome, I have the same dagger for myself, when it shall please my country to need my death.  _

She will not die today. She runs away from the Forum, away from Antony, away from Cassius, to her home, to Portia. She will always run to Portia. 


End file.
